


Christmas Lights

by StrawberryCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCat/pseuds/StrawberryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting and Rogue decided to try to decorate a Christmas Tree. They tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I last wrote something I'm sorry if there are a few things that don't make sense.

That was incredible, honestly. With all the stupid things that could happen to them during the decoration of their very first Christmas Tree, that was the worst.

They could’ve accidentally broken the decorations. They could’ve let the tree fall to the ground. They could’ve burnt the tree with the Christmas lights. But no.

Sting was sitting on the ground, with Rogue on his lap. It may seem cute, if it wasn’t for the current situation they were in. Around them, between them, stuck to their clothes, stuck to their hair, trapping them were the Christmas lights that supposedly were to decorate the tree and not them.

Rogue wondered how that had happened. In one moment Sting was pulling the lights out of a bag, and in the other he was already falling and getting tangled in them and in Sting.

“So…” he murmured.

Sting also seemed to be dumbfounded by the situation. And, at the same time he was enjoying that, he wasn’t excited with the idea of being tangled in the Christmas lights. He raised his left arm, moving it as if trying to get rid of the lights.

“Ouch!” Rogue groaned, abruptly raising one of his hands and leading it to his head, which made Sting exasperate and stop his movements. But the dark-haired’s movements’ made something pull his hair and when he jumped in surprise, Rogue groaned again, raising his hands to his neck, but stopping midway. Something pulled Sting’s jacket, but he remained motionless.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what to do.

“You okay?” the blond asked.

“I think so.” Rogue answered, both hands up in the air near his neck. “But the lights tangled around my neck…”

“Can you, at least, breathe?”

“Yes, but it is… Uncomfortable.”

“I think we won’t be able to get out of this on our own.” Sting declared. “Lector, Frosch… You guys there?”

The Exceeds, that were inside a box of decorations searching for the star, got out of the box, scattering red balls, bows, pinecones, candy canes and similar over the floor already covered in them

Upon getting out of the box, they stared at the scene in front of them, not knowing if they should answer, fly outside the room through the window or pretend that they hadn’t heard the call.

“Yes, Sting-kun, we are here.” Lector said at last, thinking that it would be better if they answered.

“Could you… Help us out here?” the blond asked. “We’re… A little tangled.” he said jokingly.

Lector and Frosch exchanged glances, walking to the duo.

“Hm…” Lector murmured, studying the situation. “We can get you guys out of there, right Frosch?” the Exceed said with a triumphant smile.

“Fro thinks so too.” the other agreed, nodding its head.

So they proceeded to help the Dragon Slayer duo, Lector guiding Frosch. They moved the string full of lights carefully, trying to not hurt Sting and Rogue or suffocate the latter, or worsen their situation. It worked, until a certain point.

Frosch was the first one to find itself tangled in the Christmas light, its tail tangled in a maze of lights and several other parts of the string stuck to its frog suit. Lector kept calm and said that everything would be fine, but after a few minutes he also seemed to be quite lost.

“Do not worry, I’ll fly to see the situation better!” he declared.

“You sure?” Sting asked. He had managed to lower down his arm without causing much damage and Rogue had managed to lean his hands on his chest, since keeping them up in the air had been a rather exhausting task.

“Of course yes!” said that, he activated his Aera. He hadn’t flied half a centimeter when one of his wings got stuck in the Christmas lights. Exasperated, he tried to free it, but ended up tangling his tail in the string of lights, with his blue jacked stuck to somewhere by the back of its collar. He thought about taking it off, but guessed it would only worsen the situation, so he decided to stay still.

“What now?” Frosch asked, looking at Lector from where it was stuck.

“D-Don’t worry!” he raised a paw in the air, which got tangled in the Christmas lights. He let out an exasperated screeching sound, immediately freezing. “We’ll find an exit!” he tried to calm down.

A few seconds passed until Lector had another idea.

“What if we used magic?” he asked.

“We don’t want to ruin the lights.” Sting declared.

“What about Rogue-kun’s magic? You could try to disappear in the shadows!” Lector suggested.

Rogue looked up.

“We’re exactly under the light.” he declared, staring at Lector.

“Ah.” he sighed in defeat.

They were already deciding in doing something insane, when they heard knocks on the door.

“Come in.” Sting and Rogue said in unison.

“Sting, I wanted to know if you know from where…” Minerva said opening the door, stopping as soon as she laid her eyes in the scene in front of her. “What are you doing?”

“Getting into the Christmas spirit” Sting said sarcastically. “Wanna join us?”

“No, thanks.”

“What about helping us get out of here?” Rogue suggested.

Minerva walked to the four and, in less than ten seconds, they were already free from the Christmas lights that bound them

“The lady’s magic can be rather useful in moments like these…” Lector said in a thinking tone.

“Here are your Christmas lights.” Minerva declared, handing them the maze of lights.

Rogue, who was the first to get up, carefully took them.

“Please handle them with care.” she asked.

“We will.” Sting said standing up and dusting his clothes. “What was the subject, again?”

“These.” Minerva pointed at the Christmas Tree and at the mess that was the master’s room. "Purchase receipts of Christmas decorations arrived and I wanted to know if you knew what it was about.“

"I think a bit too much.” Rogue said.

“Well, I’ll let you finish your decoration.” said that, she turned around and made her way to the door.

Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch exchanged glances. Sting smiled.

“Let’s continue?” and pointed to the tree behind him.


End file.
